La rivière scintille et fuit sous les feuilles
by Na.Shao
Summary: Les étourdissements momentanés se poursuivent, toujours plus forts, toujours plus longs, mais Sousuke, grisé par la joie de pouvoir à nouveau nager avec Rin, préfère endurer le calvaire d'une blessure irréversible plutôt que de manquer ces instants où les paupières de son meilleur ami ruissellent d'étoiles, où ses sourires deviennent des éclats fourmillants d'une lumière dorée.
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla inutile :** oui, oui, toujours dans _Free! _On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne... même si je me suis mise à _Haikyuu!_ et qu'une fanfiction est en chemin (oui, je suis irrécupérable).

J'avoue tout : je suis absolument amoureuse de Sousuke et de Rin. *tousse*

Des morceaux d'espace-temps différents écrits pour une très bonne amie.

Le titre vient du poème "Prière" d'Anne Perrier.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le crépuscule s'étale en couches fines le long de ses bras, rivières de sang virtuel où se reflètent l'éclat douloureux d'un passé qui semble l'aspirer sans fin, et l'odeur du chlore brûle des sillons indélicats dans ses narines alors que les minutes continuent de s'assembler, de se défaire et de s'emmêler à nouveau dans l'ombre d'une nuit proche.<p>

Sousuke serre les dents et ferme les yeux, convaincu que sa dernière heure est arrivée tant son épaule le lance ; il sent des courants électriques lui traverser les paumes, source du sang et du désespoir, et sa chair se gonfle sans plus de cérémonie, enflée d'épines de glace qui raclent contre sa peau devenue fragile.

Il déglutit difficilement, retenant son souffle, le dos collé contre le mur froid qui soutient ses soubresauts d'agonie, et le vertige l'accueille, imprudent, entre ses bras d'hiver.

* * *

><p>Les étourdissements momentanés se poursuivent, toujours plus forts, toujours plus longs, mais Sousuke, grisé par la joie de pouvoir à nouveau nager avec Rin, préfère endurer le calvaire d'une blessure irréversible plutôt que de manquer ces instants où les paupières de son meilleur ami ruissellent d'étoiles, où ses sourires deviennent des éclats fourmillants d'une lumière dorée.<p>

Après chaque plongeon, chaque parcours nagé, les larmes amères d'une souffrance qui ne s'apaise jamais se cachent dans les océans de ses yeux : après chaque entraînement, il laisse son regard se brouiller d'angoisse et de crainte ; les bras ballants, il chancelle et rencontre le carrelage froid de sa douche, les épines de glace remontant à la surface et rongeant leur chemin entre chaque nerf et chaque muscle, chaque veine et chaque couche d'épiderme.

* * *

><p>Le regard de Rin brûle dans son dos alors que Sousuke balaie le paysage des yeux, perdu dans une contemplation infinie de simples arbres et d'un ciel éclaboussé de sommeil. La douleur sourde de son épaule, en toile de fond de son esprit, ne le quitte jamais vraiment, et maintenant que Rin sait, il se doute bien que les yeux perçants qui scrutent les lignes courbées de sa carrure cherchent des signes d'un endolorissement, d'un fléchissement quelconque.<p>

Sousuke s'attend à entendre divers sermons, des reproches, mais aucune parole n'accroche les bulles de sons qui cognent sporadiquement contre les murs de leur chambre partagée.

Il sent simplement des bras se glisser sous les siens, autour de sa taille, et le poids d'une tête se poser contre la surface de son épaule.

Sousuke, surpris, laisse pourtant un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, et Rin reste un long moment accroché à lui pour à nouveau l'ancrer sur terre alors que l'océan se débat furieusement en lui, en proie aux regrets et décisions illusoires d'un passé encore trop frais.

Le chemin reste long et aigre, parsemé de vents contraires et d'indécision ; mais Sousuke sait que la lueur du matin finira toujours par accompagner ses pas tant qu'il sentira les doigts de Rin effleurer les siens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla inutile :** et une petite suite parce qu'une certaine amie en voulait plus.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Sous les grandes fenêtres de la piscine, Rin ne se lasse pas d'observer la métamorphose qu'opère les rayons stagnants du soleil sur la peau basanée de Sousuke ; et en fond tourbillonne toujours cette odeur de chlore qui stagne et qui embaume l'air, sombre et aqueux. Rin finit par ne plus s'étonner de ces parcelles d'odeur qui flottent autour de lui : l'eau l'entoure depuis de si longues années qu'il en oublie parfois qu'elle ne fait pas tout à fait partie de lui.<p>

Un ciel rose se lève alors qu'il s'avance vers Sousuke, pris d'une émotion fraîche comme un feu lui tenaillant les entrailles, prenant racine dans sa chair ; ses doigts attrapent son poignet, ses yeux capturent son attention et ses lèvres trouvent leur chemin entre l'espoir de ce rêve entier qui se concrétise toujours un peu plus chaque jour.

Sousuke ouvre des yeux surpris avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Rin, son épaule protestant légèrement face au mouvement soudain, mais il n'en a que faire, trop occupé à se perdre entre les lignes de ce baiser, la tension tissée entre les veines de ce corps qui se dénoue sous ses mains s'évaporant au rythme de leur étreinte.

L'été souffle un vent tendre qui se secoue lentement les branches des arbres, et doucement, la brise se glisse à travers les fenêtres entrouvertes, océan brouillé et incertain qui amène avec lui la chaleur de la nouvelle saison. Sousuke sent le sang qui pulse contre la peau encore brillante d'eau de Rin, les gouttes roulant le long de ses mèches rousses avec la grâce d'une étoile cueillant la poussière du soir.

Si son épaule le fait encore souffrir un peu plus tard alors que les jambes de Rin entourent sa taille, son partenaire ne le mentionne pas et Sousuke laisse échapper un soupir - il déteste avoir à justifier sa douleur et avoir à la montrer sous un jour plus clair, lui qui est si habitué à la nuit qui se trouve palpable sous les multiples couches de sa peau.

Rin comprend les enjeux qui se délient entre les lignes et il pousse légèrement Sousuke contre les draps, son dos rond contre la courbure du matelas ; alors qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser, son souffle tiède pleut sur les lèvres fines de Sousuke et son regard se perd dans les aplats couleur océan qui hantent ses pupilles.

Rin n'y voit plus la douleur ni la colère, mais simplement l'adoration, l'affection, la confiance et l'apaisement qui animent les traits de Sousuke, et un sourire enveloppé d'or se trace sur ses lèvres, ses veines emplie d'une chaleur nouvelle.


End file.
